BLAST Alley
by ClearwaterLover97
Summary: When a young girl goes to a BLAST concert with her friend in a twist of events Yuka Main character meets Nobu and begin a relationship that has its own problems while forming.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ... so our fun begins with ruining the hopes and dreams of a young little girl...by stating the fact that *sniff sniff sob* ****I DO NOT OWN NANA IN ANY WAY****! Dx... u all suck laughing at my pain...I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY! ... u know i dont understand why they say that...if someone makes you feel bad why on EARTH would u want them to be happy! i mean HONESTLY! dont u secretly hope for them to just like...GET HIT BY A BUS! or...is that only me? o.o ...ANYWHO! ON WITH MY LIFE =D**

As I look up in the crowd...I could have sworn I cought his eye...He looked at me I knew it...I glance over at my friend Cattleya as I watch her clap her hands and sing along with the beautiful Nana as she stands on stage with the red ribbon tied to the microphone as usual. Her legendary cat eyes scanning the audience as her vibrant voice echoed through every persons head.

My eyes flicker to the other band members but always end up back to the one guitarist...Nobu. As he plays his music and nods his head to the beat, his eyes also scanning the audience. But his seem to travel in my direction. But I shake my head with disbelief. _There is no way he is looking at me, _I tell myself. _The lights are way to bright I doubt he can even make out one face in this crowd...Nevermind my ugly one..._I sigh and laugh at myself showing no pitty as I shrugg off the stupid thought that anyone, nevermind Nobu, would notice me.

When the consert is over I smile at Cattleya and giggle softly, "Well that was fun wasn't it?"

"FUN!" She exclaimes, "THAT WAS FRIGGIN FANTASTIC!"

I laugh along with her as we both look up at "BLAST" once more as they gather their instruments and make their way off the stage.

Cattleya taps my shoulder and gives me her devil smile. That was the smile of a genius thinking in the process. But this wasnt a good genius, per sey, this was a mad scientist look. The smiles on those people with the huge electric shocked hair. THOSE people...That was the smile Cattleya was giving me now.

"Hey Yuka...Wanna do something fun?"

I think for a moment...Well whatever we do I know is going to be fun. And is going to be a once in a lifetime chance. And if we do get into any trouble I know that Cattleya is going to be able to get us out. I smile at her and shurg. "Sure why not? What is it?"

She chuckles to herself softly and grabs my hand tight. She races through the crowd and drags me behind her. I stumble and trip over people and barley have the time to say 'Oh I'm so sorry!' or "Excuse me!' or anything of the sort. I just hear grunts and mummbling as I pass strangers that I hit.

"Cattleya! SLOW DOWN! I'M NOT A RAG DOLL!"

She laughs and continues to run at the same speed, "Yeah but it sure is easy to treat you like one!" She calls from over her shoulder. "Oh and did I mention it's fun too?"

I sigh and shake me head as I let her pull me through the croud. She hauls me out of the building and around the back of it. My eyes widen as I notice where we are going. "CATTLEYA!" I hiss, "What do you think you are doing? We are not allowed to be back here! This is where the band members get out! We could get into a lot of trouble!"

She just laughs and continues to pull me farther into the restricted zone. She glances behind me over her shoulder her jet black hair blowing in front of her face as her brown eyes look over my face, "Well you said you liked that Nobu guy or whatever...How are you ever going to get anywhere with him if you only so much as watch him from the audience filled with hundreds of other love sick girls?"

I try and pull away from her but she refuses to let me out of her tight grasp, "Come on we could get into trouble!"

"Oh hush, nothing is going to happen," She states.

We slow down and stop in front of the exit sign. "They should be out any minute," She states proudly.

I glance down at my watch and dont even bother so much as to read the time, "Oh look, too late! Too bad, oh so sad, maybe next time, lets go!" I grab her hand and start to wressle with her to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Oh leaving so soon girlies?" I hear a deep voice say and I can hear a smile behind the toan in his voice. I look up at a tall man, about 6'5 with long black hair and glowing green eyes. His smile reflects that of a mad hayena's and he walks towards us slowly as if stalking his prey.

"No we happen not to be leaving at all," Cattleya says tugging me closer to he side as she looks at the man with visious eyes. "Why does it consern you?"

"Oh no reason," the man says taking one step towards us. In the process Cattleya takes one step back as if he was a dancing partner and this was a planned step. "Oh no need to be afraid my dear," he says taking another step, "I just want to have a little fun is all...Is that so bad?"

She glares up at him and takes a step to him pushing me behind her back, "Yes it is. Now I suggest you go away before things get really ugly you old geezer," She threatends.

The man laughs soflty and steps closer to her towering over her and staring straight down his face only inches away from hers as he cranes his neck, "Thats quite a lot comming from a girl as small as you." He glances up at me as I stay silent standing behind Cattleya backing her up if he so needs my help. "You should learn from your friend over there," He says nodding in my direction. "She has the right idea staying silent back there."

"You stay away from her!" Cattleya yells pushing him away.

The man stumbles back and smiles at her an erie glow forming in his eyes, "Oh fiesty are we now?" He smiles. "Well that can be easily handled you see, there's nothing at excites me more than a battle with my own prey." He leaps up and and smacks her clear accross the face throwing her to the ground.

I gasp and step towards Cattleya only to get shoved back by a hard and cold hand on my shoulder. "Oh no need to worry about her," the man says smiling down upon me like I am some sort of prize he just claimed. "Just keep your eyes focused on me."

I shake with fear as I glance at Cattleya from the corner of my eyes. The man grabs a fist full of my purple hair and pulls my head back making my black eyes having to switch bacj into his direction. "I SAID LOOK AT ME STUPID GIRL!" He backhands me and the sting on my cheek stays there as he throws me to the ground and mounds ontop of me. "Now...Just try not to struggle ok-" His sentence is soon cut off as I feel his weight pulled off of me and I'm pulled up into someones arms.

As the man struggles to get free from the man holding him he kicks up and it hits me with great force in my stomach and the pain branches off to all the other parts of my body. His hand hits my face and I'm pulled away from him as everything soon fades away to the blackness beneath my eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: OMG NO NO NO NO NO! Dx I just realized something...*snifflez and whispers dramatically* Dont let anyone know but...but...*Cries damatically* ****I DONT OWN NANA OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH IT! ****...This is so ruining my carreer =( ... whats that?...Are you seriouse? ...thats really how its supposed to be? ... hmmm interesting...*snaps out of it* OH WOOOPSE! ahhah...aha...ha...ahhhh...i was just having a little conversation with myself...I said that this site was MADE for this! You dont HAVE to own anything! =D THIS IS SO GOOD! what? ... YOU DONT TALK TO YOURSELF? ... YOU HAPPEN TO THINK IM WEIRD? O_o o_O ... ahhah ur so right! UR A FREAKING GENIUES! okay lol anyways...LETS FUCKING READ! =D**

I open my eyes and all I see is the world in a blur. I groan as a shock of pain is felt in my head and I lay there limp. I have no clue as to where I am. The last thing I remember is that man...With his evil grin and his mean green eyes. A shiver is sent through my whole body and I blink a few times trying to clear my view.

"I think she's awake," I hear a distant voice say. The voice is not farmiliar. It's deep and that of a man's.

I continue to blink and realize that the world is not clearing. I start to panic as I frantically blink over and over. "MY EYES! I CANT SEE ANYTHING!" I scream and scream and I hear loud footsteps race into my room.

"Miss are you okay?" The same voice asks me frantically.

"I...I CANT SEE!" I stutter blinking more and more.

I hear the man walk over to me and sit on the bed that I am in. Hands wipe over my eyes and I blink a few more times the world becomming clear. I look around the room as I sigh with relife. I look up at the man sitting on the bed and gasp when I see who it is.

"N-N-Nobu?" I whisper as if I was telling a secret.

"Umm...Yes yes my name is Nobu...What is your name? What happened to you and your friend?" He asks me looking into my eyes with his amazing brown eyes searching deeper into my own and his just-showered-wet blond hair falling to his forehead.

"Umm..Well my name is Yuka...And my frie-...CATTLEYA!" I look around dumb founded and shocked as I try and search for her.

"Dont worry, dont worry, your friend is in the other room. She woke up a little while ago but said she wouldnt utter a word of what happened. She said to ask you..." He looks at me and shurgs.

"Oh...Oh well that's Cattleya she is my best friend. We both went to your concert the other night. She dragged me to the back of the building after the show because she wanted to catch a glimpse of you guys or whatever she had planned. I said that we should go while I was dragging her out a man came...And well he was threatening us and all...And then..." I think hard trying to remember what happened next. All I remembered was warm hands round me. And then the pain of the man hitting me. "I dont really remember anything else," I admit looking up at him.

Nobu nods and adjusts his position on the bed more o he is facing me fully. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. "Well perhapse I can fill in the blank spots. When we got out of the building we saw you and your little friend. She was passed out on the ground and that man was on top of you. When we went to pull him off of you he totally whip lashed you and hit you and I tried to pull you farther away but you were already passed out and bloody. Nana had you and your friend come over here to her apartment and we got you all cleaned up and everything...And here you are."

I look at him with amazment trying to grasp the consept that me, Hatashi Yuka, was actually in Nana's aparment! THE Nana! With NOBU! I shook my head as it ached and I looked up at him..._So he was the one that held me so warmly that night...So protectively..._I thought to myself. "Wait...When did Cattleya wake up?" I ask.

"Oh she woke about an hour or 2 ago. But she was mostly just sleeping the whole night. Unlike you who was just completely unconsious. That guy hit you pretty hard...He was drunk as can be though so I dont think he truely ment any harm," he said smileing sweetly at me.

I nodded and sighed as I tried to sit up. My back was shot with pain as I gasped and layed back down. Nobu jumped up a little and looked at me worried, "Are you okay?"

I giggle softly and nod as I adjust myself in a more comfertable position. "It's okay dont worry about it," I say as I smile at him. "I've felt worse pain than this..." I push away bad memories, pain, and hurt and force myself to smile at him.

He looks at me still worried and "question" is written all over his face. I giggle again and sit back, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He studies my expression more and then shakes his head as if he was casting something away. "It's nothing just a thought."

I look around the room with wonder and study it. A Trapnest poster hangs above the bed frame and a night stand is placed to the right of me. To the far left of the room is a window that overlooks a pretty lake. There is a dresser in front of the bed and beside the door. I smile happily and look back at Nobu. "I really like this room...There's something about it...It's very homey...And welcoming."

He looks down sadly and nods as he looks at the sheets on the bed pushing down the creases. "Yes, you're right...I wuite enjoy speding time in this room myself. It's a relaxing place...Filled with a lot of memories..."

"I-Is there something that I said?" I ask him. "Did I say something that upset you?" I look at him and notice him gloomy expression. "Please dont be upset. I'm honestly sorry for anything I might have said...Just dont be upset..." I look him over and start to feel a lonlieness wash over me. I hate it when people are upset...I just cant take it. I take deep beaths as I try and controle my fear. Memories flood my brain as I'm filled with pitty noticing Nobu's pain. And the anguish that fills me is anguish that formed long ago...When the pain that I felt was not noticed by others.

"Are you okay..."I hear Nobu's voice but they are just empty words that float to the middle of nowhere in the ocean of sadness that fills my mind.

My side begins to hurt and my ears start to ring. _LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! _My memories scream. Nobu grasps my hand and the world begins to once again blur. "It's okay Yuka...Just stay calm...Everything is alright I'll go get help...Just stay calm..."

Again the words mean nothing as I grasp his hand tightly in my own and listen to the vibration of his voice. My sides feel as if they are split open and I cant breath. I close my eyes tightly and try to gain controle of my wonering mind as it surfs back through my mind in an ocean of pain looking into memories unforgettable.

"Yuka...Yuka!...Come on what's the matter?" I feel his arm prop me up as I squeez his hand. I rock softly back and forth and open my eyes to the clear world continuing to push my thoughts of the past behind me. The feelings only building up in the back of my mind.

"I...I'm okay...Dont worry about me its okay..." I let go of his hand a force a smile to form on my lips the excrusiating pain still stinging my sides.

"I AM going to worry!" He says grabbing at my hand again. "What just happened?"

I shake my head and shrug off the pain as if nothing happened and look at him locks of my long purple hair falling in front of my face. I push them aside and shake me head, "It's nothing..."

I rub my side and cringe as pain comes back to me from a wound made years ago. He looks down at my hand and back at me.

"Wh-what's wrong with your side?" He asks me. I cover my side protectively and he looks at my hand with a suspiciouse glance..."What happened to your side?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NANA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT T.T ... lets be happy again! OH I HAVE AN IDEA! lets...*whispers dramatically* SING DAMMIT! LALALALALALALA...LAAL...LLAAAA...WHAT YOU DONT LIKE MY SINGING? sheeshola! tough crowd...hmmm...maybe if I had some accompanyment I would be better...LETS HAVE A VISITOR! =D LADY GAGA!...oh wow...oh wow ... no no take her back...no no she has to have clothes on! NO SHE CANT BRING VODKA BACKSTAGE!...NO! SHE CANT BE DRUNK! U CANT HAVE 2 DRUNK PEOPLE ON A STAGE!...*cough cough* ...i...uhhh...heh heh...IM DRUNK OKAY! DX I HAVE A PROBLEM! JEEEEEZ!...=( lets read ... maybe it will sober my up...(hopefully not)**

"Nothing is wrong with my side!" I push on scooting over a couple inches away from him.

"Yes there is I know it! Show me!" He urges.

"There is nothing **to** show you," I say plainly.

"Oh really?" He asks me. I look at him a little suspisiously and he grabs my wrist he throws his leg over the side of me sitting on top of me and pinning me to the bed.

"H-HEY! What do you think you're doing?" I yell frazzled and struggling to get out of his death grip.

He takes my other hand and locks both of them above my head with one of his own. His strong hand holds my wrists tightly and I continue to struggle. He keeps a firm grip and as I wiggle around beneath him his thights lock my hips into place making me stay still. I grunt as I try and get free but find it impossible to do so.

"Come on let go! This isn't right! I have nothing to hide!" I yell still squirming around.

He smiles and then lowers his face beside mine and whispers softly, "Then why are you struggling?"

My eyes widen and I blush scarlet red as his other hand guides my shirt up so he can look at my side. I close my eyes tightly waiting for a responce to what he sees. I know he is trying to find the end of the long pink scar that lines my side as he pushes my shirt farther up. He finally hits the end at where my bra strap starts and I hear him gasp as he realizes that it goes farher down. He pushes down my shirt and turns around he realeases my wrists and reaches back to my pant leg and I dont struggle t stop him. _He has seen it all anyways. I should at least give him the freedom to investigate the rest...Shouldn't I? _I think to myself. He pulls up my pant leg to my knee and stops when he sees the scar starting to go up from my kneecap and looks back at me with wide eyes.

"What...What on earth happened to you?" He asks me with a serious expression and his face white as a ghost.

I look away from his expression and shug a little finding it easier to lie to him when I'm not looking him directly in the eyes. "I fell..." I say quietly.

"Oh you **fell?**" Nobu exclaims. I nod silently still looking away. He grabs my chin with his hand and turns my face to meet his my nose only centemeters away from my own. "Oh really? Tell me that you got a body long scar that runs from your kneecap to pretty much your armpit that runs as straight as can be and was very deep, from what I cant tell, by...**falling**," he says looking straight into my black eyes with his brown ones.

My eyes flicker around the room and look everywhere and anywhere than into his. As we sit there in silence he waits for my answer. I look at him sadly and shake my head. He nods and removes his hand from my face getting off from on top of my and sitting back on the side of the bed.

"What happened to you?" He asks me again.

I look at him upset and stay completely silent and turn my back to him. _I feel violated..._I think to myself. _I feel like every secret that I hold near and dear can be read on that scar. He can mound on top of me like a hourse because I am week and read every morsel of my past. Every second of the life I dread is engraved into my body. Written in that one scar. In that one spot that He just searched. _I draw my legs in close to my chest and I feel his hand on my shoulder reasuringly. He moves closer to me and I flinch a little.

"Look, I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to upset you in any way...But you worry me," he takes a deep breath and I can feel his eyes burning the back of my head as he stares at me. "I dont know what it is about you...The second I saw you on the ground with that man on top of you my first instinct was to just save you. I had not thought of anything else. You might think that it's only common sense to want to save a suffering person right in front of you, but what overcame me that night was something different. I didnt feel like it was just the right thing to do, I felt like it was my job. To **protect** you. I didn't want you to be hurt. It hurt me to see you like that. And I know that I probably took things a little too far just a monute ago but...I wanted to know how you were. I saw you in pain and it hurt me...I dont want you in pain."

As he speaks I close my eyes and once again listen tot he vibrations of his voice but this time I comprehend the meaning of the words he shares with me. I turn around and look back at him. I see his eyes filled with sincerity and I dont doubt that what he is saying is true. I give him a small smile and nod.

"No need to appologize...It's not your fault after all. It's not like its the first time someone has done this to me. Thank heavens it was you and not-" I break off my sentence as I try and block of the path for bad memories to flow into my mind again.

He looks at me a little confused and I can tell questions are flodding his mind at the very second.

I look at him and smile again. "For now, just believe that I fell. Just make yourself believe that. And maybe one day you wont have to anymore. Maybe you will just think it to be so. And not need an explanation."

"And what if I dont?" He asks his eyes still locked on mine.

"If you remember...And if you ask...Then when the time is right I will share my story with you...But that is only speaking if I keep in touch with you."

He smiles at me proudly and sits up. "You dont have to worry about that Yuna. Nana had the doctor come and examine you while you were still asleep. He said that you will not be leaving this place until 2 weeks from now. He saw your license and realized you were not from around here and suggested that you not travel far from here because he wants to be able to check up on you. Nana happily obliged to the position of letting you stay here. And the doctor said that it would be a good idea too. So the only person that we need the approval of is...well...You." He looks at me with hopeful eyes and I dont know how to answer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...How could I possibly stay! I would be imposing! And dont you and the rest of the BLAST members have to go to conserts and such? I mean...HUH!" I ask confused as hell.

Nobu laughs softly and shakes his head. "Nana owns this appartment. And we would be happy to house you until you are able to go back home, which is 2 weeks from now. Would you like to stay?" He asks me kindly.

I look at him shocked and my eyes widen, "THAT WOULD BE WAY TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR! You saved me and called a doctor for a person that you found on the streets! For someone like me! Now you expect me to just stay? I mean I would LOVE to stay and it would be a dream come true but still! I would be imposing on your home and that would just be rude of me."

He looks at me with big puppy dog eyes and I hear the handel to the door jiggle and it opens with a soft creek. Nana comes in from the other room. I look up at her with a mind blowing expression my jar almost hitting the floor the second I catch her face.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard some yelling," she says as she looks back and forth between the 2 of us. She smiles devilishly at Nobu and gives me a smirk, "He wasnt trying to take advantage of you while I was in the other room was he?" She chuckles and I giggle softly

"No, no he wasnt," I smile.

"Good cause then I would have to kick his pretty little ass," she says sticking her tounge out at Nobu.

"No, I was just telling her about how we wanted her to stay at your place while she was recovering," he says smileing at me.

Nana looks over at me and nods. "We would love to have to stay if you so wish to," she says.

"I wouldnt want to impose after all the help you've already given me."

"Oh nonsence!" She says laughing softly. "There is not need to worry about that trust me one more person in here wont make any differnence. I hardly know the meaning of imposing anymore!"

"YEP WE'RE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Nobu excaims.

I laugh softly and look at them both, "Well, if you are sure...I guess I would be happy to stay thank you both so much. I can never repay you for this."

Nana nods and smiles as she walks out of the room. She looks over her shoulder before closing the door, "I'm going out for a little while with Ren. Just make sure that she get all situated alright Nobu? And remember what the doctor said. No leaving the house for the first couple days."

Nobu nods and makes a shoowing motion with his hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get going Ren's waiting."

She closes the door and I swing my legs over the side of the bed ignoring the pain in the back of my head. Nobu rushes over to my side immediatly and holds out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you," I say as I take hold of his hand softly. I stand up slowly and grasp his hand tightly when a sting of pain rushes down my spine.

"Are you okay?" He asks holding my shoulders to make sure I dont fall.

I let out an exasperated sigh and nod. "Oh...Today is going to be a loooong day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NO OKAY! BEFORE YOU FREAKING ASK JUST NO! JEEZ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY ****I DO NOT OWN NANA OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH IT****! I mean really...Cause if you have some dissorder or your deaf or something like that i TOTALLY understand...*looks around and then whispers* It might not seem like it...but im a little screwed up myself...just dont tell anyone I dont want it to be too obviouse O_O ... SHUT UP BRAIN I KNOW I NEED TO BUY MORE OINTMENT STOP REMINDING ME OKAY!.../ OMG! OKAY NOTHING HAPPENED HERE! o.o ... ON WITH THE STORY! *nervouse laugh***

It takes me some time to regain my strength again to attempt a second time to get up. With Nobu's hand under each of my arms and him standing in front of my for support in case I fall I use almost no muscle at all as he practically lifts me off the ground and out into the other room. I laugh softly and he looks at me confused.

"What's so funny?" He asks me.

"You do realize that I may be a little weak but that I can use **some** of my muscle's so walk. Unless you would prefer to carry me around for the next 2 weeks that is..." I giggle softly as I feel his hands remove from under my arms. I suddently gasp as I feel myself lifted off the ground immediatly after and get pulled to Nobu's chest as he carries me holding me like a groom holding a bride into the bathroom.

"Can never be too safe," he chuckles giving me a quick wink and then setting me down in front of the sink and handing me a clean toothbrush and toothpast.

I smirk and brush my teeth as he continues to stand behind me. I look back at him, "You know, I dont think that I need help brushing my teeth Nobu...I'm not THAT uncoordinated you know."

He shakes his head and doesnt budge from where he stands. "Nope, I promised Cattleya that I would keep a close watch on you while her and Yasu went out shopping. She said that if I moved and eye from you even once that she would know and that she would kill me if anything bad happened to you." He leans down and whispers in my ear, "And between you and me, I actually want to live until I see my children and not die at this pathetic point in my life."

I chuckle and rinse my mouth out and then splash cold water on my face to get me to wake up all the way. I sigh happily and feel each single drop clash with my skin and slowly roll down my cheeks and chin as they drop back into the sink. I open my eyes and see Nobu hand me a towel. I take the towl, "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiles observing my every move.

For some reason I dont feel awkward around him. I feel as though this is how it is supposed to be. As if, for some reason, Nobu is supposed to do this no matter what Cattleya told him to do. I feel as if its all right. But if someone else were to do this I know that I would find it completely stalker-ish and tell the person to 'fuck off and get a life'. I think for a second and then I blush.

"What's wrong?" He asks poking my cheek.

I blush harder and smile sheepishly, "Well, you see I have to take a shower...But I have no idea how I am goning to do that if I cant stand..." I think hard for a solution but Nobu seems to already have one.

"Just take a bath," He says shrugging.

"Take bath? I havent taken a bath since I was little!"

"Well I dont understand why! Bath's are like heaven in a tub! They are so soothing, put you right to sleep when you get out. It's the best thing before bed." He smiles sweetly and I can tell he is thinking of taking a bath himself.

"Hmm...Well I guess I could take one," I giggle, "wait...How do you get a bath ready again?" I ask foolishly.

"Dont worry I'll get it all set for you just go sit down in the livingroom. I'll be out in a second," he tells me bending down over the bathtub and turning on the water.

"Are you sure it's not too much work for you to draw the bath for me?" I ask worriedly.

Nobu chuckles and sits up once more taking me into his arms. He carries me to the couch holding me like a baby and lays me down. "It's fine. Dont worry about it. Stop asking if everything is 'okay'. Everything **is** okay. So there is no need to keep worrying.

I nod and smile at him and kiss him softly on the cheek and then lean back down blushing. "Thank you, Nobu, for everything."

He nods and smiles at me a shade of red starting to creep up on his cheeks. He walks away and back into the bathroom and I hear the water from the spout run and the water hit the cold white tile of the tub. I take a deep and soothing breath as I see the heat from the hot water travel out the door and into my line of view. I feel my skin tingle as if the warm water had already sumberged around me.

He soon returnes with a bright smile and opens his arms to me. I lean forward and he scoops me up and brings me to the bathroom. He places me gently down on the ground and removes his hands slowly shaping them around the air to match the curves in my body so that if I may fall I would fit in his hands as if we were 2 puzzle pieces. I get my balance and smile.

"Umm..." He says awkwardly as he blushing a bright pink.

I laugh soflty and push him towards the door, "I think I can handel it from here on out," I assure him.

He chuckles but I can hear nervousness in it which makes me let out yet another giggle. "Thank god for that."

I smile and he picks up the towel that was placed on the counter next to the sink. He shows it to me and places it on the top of the toilet, "I'll just put it right here so it's easy for you to reach okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah thanks," I smile nodding.

He walks to the door but gives me one side glance, "If you need anything I'll be right here just call," he instructs turning back to the door and walking out.

I close the door and lock it behind him. I take another deep breath and start to remove each artical of clothing slowly so that the chances of the material rubbing against my open wounds is low. I wince in pain as I fail in some cases but soon have all my clothes off.

I slowly step into the tub and place my hand on the wall trying to keep my balance. I lower into the tub and the warm water engulfs my body sending shivers up my spine. I let out a deep breath like one I had been holding in for hours but just didnt know it. Relaxation washes over my body and the water massages my wounds warming me up from head to toe. I close my eyes and feel as though I am just utterly serounded by calmness and I let my mind wander off as I discover the peace I had been searching for, the quiet I had been wishing for, and the homeyness I had been longing for. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ... OKAY I AM DONE TELLING YOU ALL DAMMIT!..****I...DO...NOT...OWN...NANA!**** JEESH! are you people deaf! I MEAN REALLY! i dont want to repeat myself over and over and over and over and o-*falls fast asleep on the spot suddently*...zzzzz...*snores*...zzz...*whistle snores and chokes on flem waking up violently*...AHHH! NOT THE TOILET!...o.o .. um...hehe.../...okay! u didnt see anyting o.O ... O.o...ya =) so READ GOSH DARN IT!**

I hear my name called faintly in the distance but think nothing of it. I continue to bask in my imaginative sun on my invisible island that was actually the bath tub. I continued to soak in the warm water and let the water wash over me. It felt as though with every pull of the water my pains were departing from my body into the water then evaporating from the water and into the air. The air that I would soon breath in and out and use for my strength. The strength of my life. And I would let out the bad air, the parts of me I didnt want, and I would open the door after and they would vanish. They would spread across the globe and never find me again, only look helplessly down on inocent people and discover fears and terrors that they bestowed upon me.

I completely forget where I am as the fan in the bathroom sooths me keeping me in my peaceful place. My gay wonderland where nothing but happiness washed over the lands. I hear faint knocking in the backrounds but I only think of them as woodpeckers in my mind as they hollow out a beautiful tree. I suddently hear and huge bang and only notice that my eyes are closed when I shoot up from the bathtub standing defensively to meet the eyes of the enemy that dragged me out of my dream world unwillingly and plunged me back on this planet that I live on, on this dreaded place that seems as devistating as death to walk upon away from my extravigant expance that was isolated from the very horrors of this world.

I open my eyes to the world blind, deaf, and dumb as I notice the one person standing in front of me is not the sworn enemy that I had so thought to have been up against, but the one person that had given me enough care to allow me to visit my province in the first place.

I blush extremely hard as I stand in front of Nobu, naked. I plummet back down into the tub and curl close hiding beneath the bubbles floating above the water and behind the fog filling the room. I see his shocked face but I do not see him blushing.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I yell closing my eyes tightly sticking to my old saying, 'if you cant see them they cant see you'.

"I was banging on the door and calling your name but you didnt answer! I thought that you drowned or something, or fell. I didnt know what happened." He says softly and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I open one eye and see him still looking straight at me. But what strikes me as surprising was that, he is not trying to peer behind the bubbles or look past the fog to get a closer look at my nude body, but is staring directly at my face. Once I open my eye I find him looking in that eye with crisp, clear, and hopeful eyes.

I open my other eye and nod. "Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep..." My voice fades away, out the door like the fog along with my fears and worries captured in the air.

He doesnt seem to notice though his mind seems to be fixed on something else, but I'm not sure what. He looks at me with a worried yet some-what scared expression. I hug my legs closer to me and look at him shyly. "W-what are you looking at?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Why do you have all those scars Yuna?" Nobu asks in a serious tone.

I'm startled by the question and I know that I show it on my face but I attempt to cover it up quickly and shrug it off like it's no big deal. "What are you talking about? What scars?" I ask casually.

"You know what I'm talking about," he says in a hard voice.

I look at him with a pure expression trying to make it seem as though innocents was my only friend. "I dont know what you are saying..."

He steps forward fast and drives his hand under the water and I squeel trying to move myself away from his searching hand. I move too slowly and he grabs my hand fast withdrawing me from the water with one fierce pull. I fight for breath as awe strikes my body in an ungentle collosion. He turnes me around and I gulp as he runs smooth hands down long white and pink lined scars on my back. His fingers feel cold on my back and I close my eyes as I take in a breath and all the bad memories and pain that I thought I let out into the air seems to find its way back into my body all at once.

Tears push at the back of my eyelids and my eyes sting as I shut them tightly. I feel his hand stop moving but it remains on the small of my back. He leans foreard and I can feel his cool breath on my neck. "Those scars," he whispers.

I shake my head and my body stays stiffly in the same spot. He sighs and removes his hand from my back and I crack. Just like his hand was the only piece of strong tape holding me together once he removes it I'm lost, I fall apart, and travel far from the grasp of reality. I start to cry and shake and I feel the towel placed on my shoulders and his strong hand placed back onto my back. He bends down and lifts up the drain blocker to drain the tub. He looks up at me but my eyes are fixed on the tile wall. He looks down sadly and turns my body towards him and gathers me in his arms.

He carries me to the bedroom and sits me on the bed. I hold the towel tight around my body and he unhooks a bathrobe from the door handel. He lifts each one of my arms and puts it in the sleeve for me. the towl stays securley around my body from the way I tied it. He ties the robe around my waist and grasps the end of the towel from under my legs. He slides it out from beneath me and sits next to me collecting me in his arms and hugging me close to his warm body.

Silent tears run down my cheeks like an endless waterfall. I hear his deep voice as it utters words that mean little to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no right, I'm so sorry," he says over again in my ear softly.

Memories flash through my mind of horrid faces, my terrified one only one among the others. I picture the weapons and the blood. I think of the pain and await the feeling of it. When I realize it is not coming I glance down at my side to the scar where pain usually returned to me. Nobu's hand is placed on my hip as he strokes it with a gentle hand to sooth me. I look at his hand with a confused scrutiny. From the hand that caused the memories to return by caressing scars unseen by others, it heals me by caressing the one I had that hurt the most by lathering me with its own medicinal herb.

Though the pain was not felt I knew it was there, it was presant. And though I knew that Nobu was to blame, I also knew he was to thank. With his hand on my side I think that I can do anything, and with my ear to his chest in a tight embrace, and from the sound of his heart beat, I know he can too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DONT FREAKING OWN NANA! G-D DAMN IT! cant u people take a hint? i hate having to repeat myself over and over and over and over! I mean okay...save this for NEXT TIME! i dont own it, i dont own it, i dont own it! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS PEOPLE! jeeeeeeeeez! :( just remember it thats all i ask for! NO NEED TO HAVE MEMORY LOSS!...who are you again?...What is this writing underneath me? ... LETS READ AND FIND OUT! :D**

I could sense him looking at me. But I didnt necesarily mind it either. I could see his caring glances at me from the corner of my eye and every time he looked at me my sadness slowly started to fade away until it was completely gone...For the moment that is. Though I didnt need to be in his warm embrace, I didnt want to part from him. I was enjoying my time in his arms and I was hoping that he was enjoying my presence as well. The tears had stopped running so I would have preassumed that he got the message that I was okay.

Though I knew he knew what I did, his hand still efectively calmed me with every stroke more and more. He rests his chin on my head and holds me close. I am comfertable and happy with him by my side. More comfertable that most people that went through what I had would be with a guy. We stay silent but it was far from awkward. He is calm and considerate and doesnt say a word scared that he would upset me again I guess. I think on and on about whether I should tell him about the scars or not. _He seems to have showed a big interest in them...I wonder why, _I ponder on the matter to myself. _I wonder if I should tell him. Hmm. Maybe if he gives me a good enough reason to tell him then it would make it..less awkward...I guess._

I take a deep breath and look up at him. He moves his chin from my head and stares back down at me in silence but gives me a warm smile.

"Nobu, I have a question," I say softly trying to break the silence as subtlely as possible.

"Yes?" He says in his deep voice.

I look down and try to think of how to phrase what I am going to say so I dont end up stumbling over my words. "Well, I was just wondering," I look up him, "why do you care so much about my scars? I mean, I'm not very important, so they shouldnt be that big of a deal."

He shakes his head and chuckles softly. "I wonder how you cant say that Yuka," he mutters.

I look at him confused, "Say what?"

He holds me a little closer, "Say that you are not important when you most certainly are," he says sincerely.

My heart skips a beat when he says that and I look up at him hopefully. I nuzzle my head against his chest and smile, "Thank you, but you dont have to say that just to make me feel better. I know better than to think I actually mean something. I wouldnt have gotten the damn scars if I was important in the first place now would I?" I say softly looking down.

I feel his arms tighten aronud me once more and he pulls me down on the bed next to him as we lay there in silence holding each other. I feel the heat of his body and my cheeks are painted red. His legs are still planted on the floor as they trail off the side of the bed but mine are on the side as I curl them under my knees. "You are important to me Yuka, and dont forget that okay? I care what happens to you and what happened to you is something I want to know as well as what will happen to you." He speaks sweetly with passion and clairity in his voice. Its soothing and I love every word he speaks.

I look up at him and nod with a small smile. "If you want to know I'll tell you...

*Flashback as she tells him the story*

_ I felt the pain of their vicious hits on my back as they beat me to the ground. They took my purse and tossed it to the side. In it held my life that was now lost. They continued to strike at me as I cryed and flinched at their merciless fists. _

"I had just been trying to calm myself by going for a small night walk to clear my head after having a right with my roomate but on my way back I was snached into an alley and the men, as I could tell, were not ones that you would want to be going on a date with at all. But all I could do was cry." I explain as I go on with the stroy as Nobu listens intently.

_My body grew limp as one of the mindless men snatched me up in his arms. He sneered at the other men and said in a husky voice, "This one's mine."_

_ They all laughed and nodded as they backed away slowly and made their way out of the back of the alley. I stared at the man with fear in my eyes but all I got back was the look of a sex-crazed man with eyes as black as the night we stood in at this point in time._

_ "Just dont make a sound and dont move and no one gets hurt. I promise," he said with an unsincere voice._

_ I knew the lies behind his voice were inevitable. I wipped my hand up and out as I clawed his face. He yelped in pain and as he tends to his face for a briefe second I squirmed free from beneath him and made my way to my bag as hurriedly as possible. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my back and fell to the ground gasping for air. Slash marks were being made in my back as he continually drove his knife back and forth slashing my back. _

_ "I told you to stay stay put you wretch!" He yelled_

_ He pounced on top of me like an animal does to his prey and forced a violent kiss on my lips. I attempted to struggle free but I felt another sting of pain in my side as he cut through my shirt and stabbed skin with it. I wince in pain as tears make a waterfall down my cheek._

_ "Oh, dont cry my dear," he said moving his shaggy block bangs from his face and getting a closer look at me. "Everything will be okay."  
A clap of thunder called and it began to rain hard. I glared at him and he smiled. His along with his knife penetrated my skin and he again forced a kiss on me. He bitmy lip hard and I gasped which allowed him to gain enterance to my mouth. He shoved his tounge in my mouth and I could tell he was enjoying it. He chuckled softly as I tried to battle against him. He pinned my arms down about my head but keeping the knife in his hands. I cried and cried but made no sound scared that it might cause him to do worse._

_ "That's a good girl," he said whispered in my ear. I could smell the vodka on his breath._

_ "You pig!" I hissed at him._

_ He slapped me hard in the face and I could tast blood on the inside of my cheek. He pinned my arms with one hand and started groping for the end of my jacket. While he struggled I removed my hand fast and wacked him as hard as I could in the head scurrying back quickly and getting up. As he grabbed his head in pain I grabbed my bag and tried to sprint to the end of the alley. While I bent over to pick up my purse I felt a surge of pain in under my arm and I looked down to see that the man had stabbed the knife under my arm. I screamed in pain and attempted to make my way up. The further up I went the more the knife tore down towards my hip. I sceamed again and I could faintly hear his laughing. I gave him a quick and cold glance and lifted my foot high. He was still sprawled out on the ground. I rose my foot over his head and pounded it into this head. The knife dragged down to the start of my hip -ripping my clothed in the process. He grunted in pain and I winced biting my tounge. Again I slammed my foot into his head and the knife trailed down to my thigh. I stirred up the corage to take it from there. I kicked his head hard and lifted myself up all the way. The knife let lose at my knee and I limped away as fast as I could from the unconsious body that lay in the rain in the dark alley. _

_ Blood stained my clothing as I made my way down the empty streets. I held my side and searched through my bag to find my only lifeline. My cell phone._

Nobu lay still beside me and I stay silent beside him. His hand had stopped moving and I could hear his heart beating fast. In the alley with that man where me and Cattleya had gone, I had passed out not because he hit me so hard, but because the sheer memory of pain hurt far more.

I look up at him worried and find his expression as readable as a stone statue. He stares back at me and I can see my own fear reflected in his eyes. I look down and shake my head holding my arms close to my stomach and I scrunch myself in a ball feeling as vile as ever.

"I knew I shouldnt have told you," I say closing my eyes tightly.

Nobu is silent and I feel his body shift. I figure he is getting up but instead I feel his cool hand move aside some of the material of the robe and he softly kisses the long scar on my side. His warm lips doing nothing more than coating me with a sensation greater than the warm water in the bath.

"I will never," Nobu says moving the robe back into place, "never," he continues wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace, "let anything like that happen to you ever again." He finishes giving me a soft peck on the forehead.

My eyes open and widen as my whole body turnes a dack shade of red in a huge blush. My body tingles as he holds me close and I stay limp in his arms but only wish to stay this way forever. I nod softly and look up at him.

"Thank you," I say softly looking in his wonderous eyes.

"For what?" He asks me smiling.

"For not judging me," I say.

"Why would I judge you?" He asks confused.

"I dont know," I shurg.

Nobu lets out a soft chuckle and hugs me tight. "You know Yuka, your a pretty strange girl you know that?" He says.

I laugh and nod. "Oh you havent even seen the half of it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NANA! =( i hate all of you...NO I LOVE YOU! 333...no i really do hate you and despise you and wish for all of you to die...OMG THIS IS A WORLD OF LOVE AND RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!^.^ 333...All of you suck...- SORRY! O.O I have a split personality! =D wooooppppsseeee xD ...umm...ya...ill act like the lovey person if you all read my story!...u dont and ill be mad! O_o o_O ... hahhaha jk jk...no but really read. -.-**

We lay there silent for a while. I realize that I doze off at points and take small kitty naps as down Nobu. When I wake up from one of my small naps I move my violet hair out of my face and sit up a little to glance over Nobu and at the clock. It reads 7:52 pm. I sigh and hear Nobu's stomach growl. He stirrs a little in his sleep and a giggle softly. _He's going to wake up hungry, _I think to myself. I let out a big yawn and stretch. I carefully remove Nobu's hand from my side and roll off the bed my sores aching as I stand up straight. I let out a slight gasp as I take a step forward and feel a shock of pain run through me. I hold onto the side of the bed to keep from falling. I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath.

"Now, now Yuka," I whisper softly to myself, "you can do this. You did this when you were 11 months old I think you can do this when your 20 hun," I talk myself into my motives. I slowly take a step forward and when my knees give in I am suddenly lifted from the ground. I gasp and open my eyes immediatly to see Nobu's bright smiling face over my shoulder.

"Hello there," he chuckles menovering my into his arms so he is holding me wedding style with my legs over his arm and my neck resting on his other.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I say frazzled. "Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" I appologize.

He chuckles again and shakes his head. "Dont worry about it Yuka. I have been awake for some time now. I just kept my eyes closed is all."

"Oh, thank god," I sigh with relief.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me placeing me down on the bed.

"Hmm, well no not really," I shrug.

"You havent eaten anything in like 2 days. I really think you should eat at least something. A slice of pizza at the least," he says an anxious expression pasted on his face.

I sigh and nod giving in to his cute face. He smiles triumphantly like he just got a 2 year old to accept eating the broccoli on her plate. I smile up at him,

"On one condition," I say sceptically.

"Anything," he says.

"Whatever we are eating then I have to be able to make it. You have done too much for me and I want to do something," I tell him.

"Well, since it is just you, Cattleya, and I, I was just thinking of ordering in pizza. Nana is staying at Ren's place because she wanted me to stay here and for Cattleya too so we needed the extra bed." Nobu explains.

"Oh, umm, well...then...I get to make the call then!" I say proudly.

Nobu laughs at my silly idea but excepts it to make me happy I assume. He holds out his hands to me to guide me to the door.

"Thank you," I smile and place my hands softly in his warm ones. He takes me hands gently in his and pulls me to my feet. I stumbble a little and he takes one step closer to me as I lean on his chest for support. I blush and look up at him smiling. "Sorry about that. Thanks again."

"Dont worry about it, I'm right here if you fall," he smiles. I blush deeply and nod. _That was so sweet, his words seemed to have double meaning though, _I think to myself.

He leads me carefully to the door and I open it. My eyes widen with shock as I see what's behind it. As I peer into the kitchen I gasp as I spot Cattleya, But not only do I spot Cattleya but Yasu holding her close. Both of their eyes are closed and they are like two tangled puppies. Kissing pasionatly they do little to notice me and Nobu standing at the dooway eyes wide as we search for some sort of explanation. Cattleya's leg runs up the side of Yasu's leg as she holds him close arms wrapped around his neck kissing him deeply. Yasu's hands are wrapped around her waist holding her close his hand trailing under her shirt and up her back. Both of them look as if they had just walked in.

I back up fast pushing Nobu back in the process and close the door softly to not disturb them. When I close the door I take a step back and trip over Nobu's foot. I fall back letting out a small yelp of pain. Nobu bends down fast and scoops me up in his arms catching me from hitting the ground. He lets out a breath when I am secure in his arms and mine accompanies his.

"Ugh, what would I do without you?" I whisper giggling softly.

"No idea, die maybe?" He says smartly chuckling. He plaes me down on the bed gentally.

I smirk and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Hardey har har, very funny," I say fake laughing.

He brings me to my feet and glances at the door, "Well from that eye full out there, I guess I was misstaken before. One more box of pizza cause we have another guest. I would suspect Yasu is staying over," he says.

I nod and smile. _I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! _I cheer in my mind. _He's PERFECT for her. Just what she needs._ I look down at my robe and spot my massive clevage showing. I blush extremely hard and retie my robe fast before Nobu looks back at me.

"I think we should give them some time dont you?" He asks me sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah me too. Not that they already havent had time. I suspect they were not at the mall all day. Most likely in some hotel room," I laugh. "Bet they had pleanty of time in there."

"Ha I'm sure you just hit the nail on the head," Nobu laughs.

I giggle and look down once more at my robe. I feel sweaty and wet and gross as I sit there in the puffy cloth. I look at him with puppy eyes and let out a little whine from my throught. "Is there any clothes I can wear?" I ask him.

He shrugs and gets up heading to the bureu. "Let's see what we've got shall we?" He opens one of the draws and closes it again. "Empty," He says opening another draw. "My t-shirts." He says closing it and opening another. "Empty," he says and opens the last one on the bottom. "A bunch of sports bras and underwear." He says glancing over at me.

I bite my lip and look over the end of the bed. "Ummm," I say thinking. "Well I guess- would it be a bother if I borrowed one of your t-shirts?" I ask giving him an apprehensive look.

"No problem at all," he says tossing me one of the shirts from the draw. It was a big blue shirt and looked long enough to reach mid thigh on me because I wasnt that tall. Nobu on the other hand had to be at least 6'5.

"Hmm can you pass me a pair of underwear and a bra?" I ask.

He tosses me them and I look at the clothing flustered. I look up at him blushing. "Umm, can you kinda..." I motion for him to turn around.

He lets out a loud laugh and I look at him flustered. "Oh come on, I already saw you naked. It's not that big of a deal," he states.

"It is a big deal! It's my body! And no one needs to look at it but me," I say plainly crossing my arms. He continues to laugh and I glare at him. I motion for him to turn around once more and he laughs but does as I say. "Thank you."

I take a double glance at his back and decide it's safe for me to change. I take off the robe and take the underwear. I look at it closely. It was a lace thong. I give Nobu's back an 'are you kidding me? lace?' glance. _Wow wait to be Nobu, wait to be, _I think to myself letting out a chuckle. I put on the navy blue thong and pick up the also navy blue sports bra. I put it on and as I adjust it I catch site of the scar on my side. I let out a small whine thinking of how I can never wear bikinis without being embarrassed and how any person who sees the scar will always question me. I sigh and drop my arms. I look at my scar pathetically and sit on my knees.

"What's wrong?" Nobu asks turning around to see me looking at my scar. I look up at him dumbfounded and cover my scar with my arm as I blush deeply. He looks at me confused. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?" He asks me looking at me troubled.

"I'm fine nothing is wrong," I lie.

I know he can tell because he takes a step closer and reaches out to me. He moves my arm to the side and look at the scar. His expression relaxes again once he sees that I am unharmed. He looks at me confused question written in his eyes as he sits on the side of the bed. "Why were you looking at it?" He asks me.

I pick up the shirt and put it on. "It's my body isnt it?"

He nods and looks down sitting on the bed. "Sorry for being do intrusive," he says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

I look at him with pain in my eyes. A lock of my purple hair falls in front of my eyes and I reach out to him and scooch closer to him on the bed. I wrap my arms around him and hug him close. He lifts his head and my black eyes meet his beautiful brown ones. I smile at him. "No worries, I kinda' like it," I admit in a soft voice blushing.

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I lean in and kiss his lips softly. His face lights up and he leans in once again questions written on his face as if to ask me 'again?'. I smile in reply and he kisses my lips again with more passion this time. It lasts longer and has more feeling behind it. Our lips part for a split second only to meet again in the middle as we both dive in for more. I close me eyes and hold him close as if holding onto the moment itself. And not letting it slip from my grasp. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NANA! o.O CAN YOU GET THE FUCK OVER IT ALREADY? i never will! I wont ever! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!...but its always nice to dream =) *Dreamy sigh* ahh...*snaps out of it* O.O WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT YOU MANIAC?...JUST READ YOU POOPY! Dx**

He holds me like I am a precious orb, and he has to be careful not to break it or make any cracks in it what-so-ever. His touch is soft and light as he searches my body with his hands for an unknown treasure. I hold him close as his soft lips don't leave mine. With my eyes closed I feel like I am in a dream. With my back on the bed and him on top of me I open my eyes to take a small look at Nobu's face. When I open my eyes I see him looking at me with the sweetest smile spread across his lips. His forehead touches mine as he leans in close to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close to me. He lets out a small chuckle and shifts his arms under my body and rolls over so we switch positions and I sit on top of him. I giggle and sit up letting go of him and readjust myself so that his jeans are not rubbing against my legs roughly.

He sits up and hugs me tightly, with me still sitting in his lap. I kiss his forehead softly and hug him back. I whisper lightly in his ear, "Well I guess we are no better than our friends out there, are we now?"

He chuckles softly and grins at me, "I guess not, but whoever said that what they were doing was bad? And that what we are doing is bad?"

I blush and roll my eyes, "**Definitely** not me," I laugh.

I hear the door slam shut and Nobu and I both see that as a sign that Cattleya and Yasu decided to leave and head back to Yasu's place.

I scoot off the side of the bed and I hear him let out a soft whine. I look back and giggle my cheeks getting tickled pink. I search through the draws and search for something to cover me up. _He distracted me long enough to have me forget I'm still half naked in a thong and sports bra, _I think to myself as I look through a draw. I grasp a pair of boxers in the top draw and turn around to face Nobu.

"Am I allowed to wear these?" I ask him.

He shrugs and sighs. "Yeah, I guess. But I would **much **rather you just wear what your wearing now," he says motioning to my skimpy under garments.

"Ha, yeah right. In your dreams mister-lets-put-Yuka-in-the-most-skimpy-underwear-I-can-find." I say slipping the blue plad boxers on. I do a little spin and grin at him, "There, they match the navy blue thong that you **cant** see now!" I tease him.

His eyes widen and he sits up. "Oh really now?" He says eying the boxers. "You think you can get away with that?" He asks me edging off the bed.

I giggle and let out a little nod suddenly feeling giddy. The drugs that I had taken earlier starting to kick in so that the pain is slowly vanishing from my body. Nobu gets off the bed and starts to walk slowly towards me getting closer and closer. I open the door just as he lunges at me and run through the kitchen hearing Nobu's footsteps close behind me. I turn around and let out a yelp as I see him right behind me. As he makes an attempt to grab me I dunk down and bolt to the bedroom again. I let out a little scream as I feel his arms wrap around me and we both fall onto the bed.

"Aha! I've got you!" He cheers triumphantly.

I giggle and squirm but he sits on top of me and locks my hands above my head with one of his. When I find myself in a death lock I give up with a sigh.

"Okay then," I say looking up at his glowing face, "you got me. What are you gonna do now?" I ask him feeling a little victorious myself.

"Well..." He says looking at me with a devilish smile. "I'm going to prove you wrong obviously."

"Prove me wrong?" I ask dumbly.

"You bet-chya!" He laughs.

Suddenly realization hits me and I squirm around again. "Ahh!" I sequel trying to get out of his grip.

When I finally give up he kisses my cheek and smiles, "You said that they match, but lets find out if they really do shall we?" Nobu panting heavily along with me and still holding my hands up, with one hand grips the elastic part of the boxers and slowly pulls them down.

I squeel blushing deeply and wiggle my legs. "Okay, okay they match!"

He shakes his head and looks back up at me with a still lingering grin, "I dont think they match very well," He says matter-of-factly.

"I think they match fine," I protest still trying to free myself of his grip.

He shakes his head ignoring my comment, "No, no, this cant do. We cant have a pretty girl like you wearing mismatching clothes now can we?" He says sliding the boxers lower and lower.

"You can hardly call them clothes," I say, "more like under garments."

He chuckles softly at my comment but keeps lowering the boxers sitting up and pushing them down my legs to my knees and finally off my body entirely.

I sigh and look up at him, "Do you have any other boxers that will match?" I ask him.

"Sorry, my sweet," He says mockingly tossing the boxers across the room. "I don't believe I do."

I look at him and laugh, "So I'm suppose to just sleep in this then?"

"Well...You dont have to sleep in **anything **if you dont want to," he says sliding his hand up my leg.

I blush deeply and shake my head. "I think I'll take my chances," I giggle as he releases me from his grip.

He laughs and leans down kissing my lips softly. "Are you **sure**?" He asks me softly with a little more seriousness in his voice than before.

I blush scarlet red and wrap my arms around his neck as he settles on top of me and I kiss him deeply wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me close and bites my lower lip softly asking for entrance and I give it to him gladly letting his mouth merge into mine and allow him to explore me.

With my eyes closed and my mind in a trance the last thing I think to myself before entirely letting my mind run free is, _No. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN NANA****! **_**LEMON ALERT**_ **okay people well this is going to be a first for me so like...NO JUDGEMENT _! I am going to write a s-e-x scene O_O so this chapter is rated R! ... but honestly I dont give a shit who reads it =) if your 6 or 106...perferably dont read it if your 6 or 106...because like...6 cant understand and if they can then...eww...and i mean an old person reading this...*chills* ewwww =S...okay now! ...again no judging this is a first for me . and i mean I dont like to be as blunt as other people on this site about the s-e-x scenes...see? I CANT EVEN SAY the S WORD! _ ...*whispers* ill say it...se-se-se...*big sigh* i give up! *panting* ...I TRIED MY HARDEST MAMA! I REALLY DID DX...okay read damn it reaad! YOU DONT NEED TO SPEND YOUR LIFE LAUGHING AT ME! :(**

_In a world created entirely of my emotions, I am submerged. Where I speak of nothing, other than my love, where I hear nothing, other than our breathing, where I do nothing in my conscious mind, but let it wander in and out of reality at its own will. That is what I have realized the term "making love" is. It is not fear, it is not hurt, or not entirely anyways. It is all encorperated into one big emotion in which we all call "love". So that when you are in love and you are depressed, joyful, or fearful, you are merely briging out the most in love._

While all of my feelings run rampid, and all of my heart is given to one person, I feel alive.

With fast breaths and something close to hunger in our eyes, we fall into one another. Nobu's warm hands run along my back and the more they move the more the heat melts me into liquid that runs and moves in an endless river. With deep kisses and warms embraces our clothes are the only thing that seems to be in the way of our becomming completely and utterly one. It feels like we never tire, with only more and more passion growing with every passing second.

While Nobu slowly removes my sports bra I continue to kiss him and unbotton his black shirt stripping him of it gently as if I'm trying to hide the fact that it has been removed from the surface of his body. My eyes closed, I feel his hands explore my open chest while running along my back and down my waist to my legs and back again. He pulls away from kissing my lips and showers my body with kisses and soft nibbles on my neck. I open my eyes slightly and peer down at his face. Nobu's eyes are closed and he seems to be trying to controle his breathing. His cheeks are rosey and pink and I cant help but smile at his completely glowing complection. I lean down and kiss his cheeks and he slowly opens his eyes and they meet mine.

We both smile with complete and utter joy as Nobu comes back to meet my lips once more. But our eyes dont close once more. Nobu smiles happily and hugs me close kissing my neck as I slowly unbuckle his belt. My eyes spot a bulge in his pants and I go even redder than ever. Nobu kisses up my neck and kisses my earlobe nibbling softly and I cant help but let out a small gasp as I feel his lips leave my ear and his tounge travel down my jawline. As his hands explore my stomach I feel them linger at the elastic of my thong. He kisses each of my cheeks and removes them slowly sliding them down my legs slowly and without hesitation.

Suddenly something like fear washes over me and my eyes that have now involentarily closed at Nobu's touch fly open and I look at Nobu with consern. He looks at me confused, "Yuna, are you okay?" He asks me softly.

I look at him and kiss his forehead, "I just thought that you should know, before we go on, th-this is my first time..." I blush deeply and turn my head to the door and away from him in embarrasment.

I feel Nobu's hand at my chin as he moves my face so I am facing him. "You know, we dont have to do this now if you dont want to."

"No, no, I want to, I just wanted to tell you, so- um-..." I look at him and blush deeply hopeing he catches what I am trying to say.

"Dont worry," He leans down and kisses me passionatly and it seems that with just with those words and that kiss everything has been set into place once more. "I'll be gentle," he whispers in my ear.

I nod kiss his cheek softly closing my eyes once more and enjoying this moment with all my beeing. I suddenly feel his body part from mine and coldness in the air rushes over my nude body. I sit up quickly and open my eyes to find Nobu searching through the draw in the dresser. I'm silent as I see he pulls out a condom. I blush as he looks at me and smiles. He grasps my hand and guides me under the covers. He puts one hand behind my head and kisses me deeply then rests my head onto the pillow. He removes his pants and boxers and tosses them onto the floor from under the covers. I hear plastic being ripped and tampered with and it seems like not even one second passes until he is back ontop of my and I feel his nakedness against mine. I seem not to be able to controle myself and my hands search every part of his body. I feel his shoulders and his chest and his stomach, but when my hands reach his waist he lets out a soft moan and I look up at him surprised and, flattered, actually.

With a blushing face he leads my hand down with his. He shows me how to hold him and my face flushes as he lets out another soft moan. As I explore a part of someone I have never explored before I feel his hand on mine as he removes it from himself and he kisses me pushing his tounge into my mouth. I feel him grab my other hand and both of my hands are pinned beside my head by Nobu. He intertwines his fingers with mine and strokes the top of my hand softly with his thumbs as he whispers softly in my ear, "Just tell me to stop if it hurts you okay?" I nod lost fo words and take deep breaths. "Dont be scared," He breaths into my ear as he kisses my cheek.

Suddenly I feel him inbetween my legs and I spread them a little to help him. I squeez Nobu's hands tightly as I feel him slowly start to penitrate me. Pain washes over my body as I gasps loudly. I feel as if I'm being uncomfertably stretched in areas that are supposed to stay how they are. Slowly I stretch more and more and I wrap my legs around his waist holding him as close to me as possible. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to pass. I feel him let go of one of my hands and he strokes my hair reassuringly as he brushes his lips against my forehead. I open my eyes and see his worried expression. I force a small smile and nod for him to go on. I grasp his shoulder with the unheald hand and he begins to move deeper into me. I gasps as I feel something pop and break within me. Nobu seems to feel it too because he gasps surprised too.

Some of the pain washes away from me and I start to feel some pleasure in the little movements Nobu does. I let out small moans here and there when I feel pleasure and cant seem to keep it to myself. Nobu kisses me everywhere sometimes stopping at my ear to whisper little things or to check if I'm alright. I always nod or smile or blush more when he does that because it makes me feel as though he knows I'm there and he is in this world _with _me not just beside me. I feel soreness when I move in certain ways but when I move in others I just feel pure passion and lust. Not soon after everything starts to feel wonderful we both reach our climax.

We both let out moans and gasps and Nobu removes himself from me gently as we both lay limp. We cuddle one another and I drift off into a deep sleep, but before I do I hear Nobu whisper, "I love you, Yuna."

And I have just enough time to say, "I love you too, Nobu."


End file.
